


I Am Back, Never Leaving Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Getting Back Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Kissing, Lies, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Romance, Sad, Sadatuck, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono comes back, & tells Adam the real reason of the split, Will he take her back?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	I Am Back, Never Leaving Again:

*Summary: Kono comes back, & tells Adam the real reason of the split, Will he take her back?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri, the newest member of Five-O, was putting his daughter to sleep after a long, fun, & exhausting day. He managed to keep things together, after he & Kono announced that they were separating, & need time to think things out, so their lives would be a lot better, & not for the worse, For the sake of their daughter, who is innocent in this whole thing. Adam was grateful for the chance on being on the taskforce, & he is gonna prove to him, that he hasn't made a mistake in hiring him.

 

Meanwhile, Officer Kono Kalakaua, was on her back to Hawaii, she was done with being away from everything, & everyone. She regretted the last conversation, that she had with Adam, & she owes him an honest answer, & he deserves one from her. She just hopes that he will understand, & forgives her for the lie. She definitely doesn't want to be away from her ohana any longer, & she doesn't want to be away from him either. **"God, Adam, I am _so_ sorry that I put you through hell"**, she thought to herself, as an Uber was taking her to their home.

 

When, She got there, She caught sight of her husband, **"He _is_ more handsome now, than the day I married him"**, she thought to herself, as she went inside further, & cleared her throat, which shocked the former business executive, & yakuza leader. "Kono, I am so glad to see you, What are you doing here ?", "I owe you the truth, I didn't like that we left alot of things unsaid, I owe you the truth, It's the least I could do for you", she said, as she was getting emotional.

 

"What do you mean ?", He asked his wife, as he was confused by what she is saying to him at that moment, He wanted to put everything all of this behind him, & it looks like he will get his wish. "The real reason, I want ed a separation, is that I can have anymore kids, I can't give you the son that you wanted, & I wanted too, I can't give you the dream, that you wanted for so long", She said, as she full blown sobs out, & Adam just went to comfort her, & held her, til her tears dried, & stopped.

 

“That’s why you said that your job is important”, He said, as he began to understand fully now. “Yeah, I am _so_ sorry”, she said, as she composed himself. He held her, & kissed her on the top of her head. “Stay ?, Please just stay”, he asked, “I am back, Never leaving again”, & they kissed passionately.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
